eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
House Portal
A House Portal is any furniture-like item that can be placed in a player house or guild hall. In a house you own this as simple as getting a portal, traveling to another house your character owns, and placing it as you would with furniture. *In order to get a house portal you must own a Prestige house, but they can be placed in any type of housing, including Standard Housing. *Because they are only a feature of Prestige Housing, there is a portal that bears the exact same name as the house they come from/will take you to and all house portals have a mini-screenshot like image that indicates which house it is for when placed in a house. They offer no status reduction. *You must own the house you want to place a house portal in or have the correct level of access set by the owner (even other characters on your account). The same is true of their placement in guild halls. If you are unfamiliar with how access works, see the housing access info. The Benefit of Getting a Portal ]] Any Prestige Housing you get via the Marketplace using Station Cash, from special offers (typically pre-orders of game expansions, Legends of Norrath, and other sources (like SOE's annual Fan Faire event) can be used as a "link" between one or more houses or a guild hall. *In effect, they allow you to travel effortlessly from one place to the next and (if you have housing in multiple cities), you can even use them as a means of fast travel from one city to the next. You can do this with houses your character owns, those of alts (characters on the same account), and even the houses of friends who grant you Trustee access. *Attempting to leave linked houses owned by other players via the Ratings tab of the Housing & Leaderboards will not allow you to enter the city they are located in when you exit using the door to the home; instead, you will always return to the last zone you were in when you chose to visit them. This is because the the house ratings system is not intended for travel, but as a means for players to visit and rate homes they spent time decorating. You can use other travel options if the house owner has placed them (in most cases) though. Getting and Placing a House Portal No matter where you are in the world, all you need to do to get a portal (after you own a prestige house) is to open the Housing & Leaderboards window and find the house portal you'd like to get in the list under the My Houses tab. The quickest (and generally easiest) way to open the Housing & Leaderboards is to press C and open the character sheet and click on the Housing side-tab. Once you locate the house you want, click on the (blue swirl) portal icon. Doing so places it in your character's inventory. After doing so the rest is as easy as follows: #Go to the house or guild hall you want to place it in. (You must own it or have access.) #Press B to open your bags #Locate the portal in your inventory (the icon is that of a door, shown in the image to the right) #Right click on the portal in your inventory #Select the Place option. Doing so will make it an object (like furniture) #Use your mouse to move it around and when you like the location, press the left mouse button to "release" (place) it in that spot. Moving and Resizing You can resize these like normal furniture, but because they have an actual click-on to zone (into the house they represent) function, you'll need to the use the manual decorating options. This means you need to be in the process of placing it in order to make it smaller, larger, or to lift in up pr down in the house. To do so, right click on a placed portal and choose Move from the options. *Holding down the CTRL key and using the scroll wheel on a mouse will lift it up and down (in the air) *Holding down the SHIFT key and using the scroll wheel on a mouse will make it smaller or larger. Tips and Tricks *Many players use these portals as a way to "link" multiple houses, by placing portals from each prestige house they own in a single location. The house you place it in does not need to be a prestige house. The same can be done with a Standard house, though doing so has disadvantages (described under the example image below). *Many players use the portal-linked houses described above as a "portal hub" by including other house items that allow for travel from a central (hub) location. The most common example is a Magic Door to the Guild Hall. *Because they are attractive, many players use these almost as one would a painting, by placing a building block in the house to "frame" house portals. *In situations where it doesn't suit the decor, the house portals are easily moved far above the visible ceiling or floor in most houses. 'Example of a "Linked" House' Below is an example of what the UI window will look like when you choose the option to leave a house that's using one or more house portals to link multiple locations. :For simplicity, additional notes are under the image used in this example. The example below has been edited in various way to point out important details. *House "titles" (which are the same as the name) of the Prestige houses are in white *Houses highlighted in yellow are Standard houses (these have addresses). *The tab name, option to exit to the city the house is in (Freeport), and the Enter button you click after choosing an address are emphasized as well. The house in this example is owned by a character named Alwan; all of his houses have the access (listed on the far right) as Owner. :On the far left the owners the other houses is shown and the access level granted to Alwan is on the far right again (at varying degrees). :*The Standard houses (highlighted in yellow) not owned by Alwan have one house portal placed inside to create the link to each of those locations. :*All other Prestige houses owned by both Alwan and others characters have been placed in his house for this example. This is one method of linking, used in this case because it's often fast and simple to grant Trustee access to several alts (characters on the same account), so they can drop off their house portals. By using this method to exit the house, Alwan can travel to any of the houses AND enter the cities the are located in if he so chooses. Notice that several are even in Qeynos, though this house is located in Freeport. A note in the Benefit of Getting a Portal section at the top of this article explains that you can not do this if you enter via the Ratings system. *There are numerous way to leave a house, but any time you choose to leave a house that has links created by house portals, the window will switch from the more simplified Housing window described in the article about housing to the Housing & Leaderboards window shown above. *Houses without links will have only and options listed as exit or leave (depending on your choice of interaction with the door, etc) and you will zone out into the city the house is located in (unless you entered via the Ratings system). *Portals can be used to create a link based in any Standard house, but because that type of housing has upkeep costs due every 7 days, that can only be paid for several weeks in advance, most players elect to create links or travel hubs in Prestige housing; Aside from the house portals, the defining feature and benefit of Prestige housing is that no matter what, it is housing without upkeep costs of any kind. In other words, you'll never find yourself stopping to pay upkeep on your linked or travel hub house if a Prestige home is the central location. *Other characters with access to this houses it links to can use it for travel as well. A note in the Benefit of Getting a Portal section at the top of this article explains that you can not do this if you enter via Ratings system. Category:Terms Category:House Item (Item Type) Category:Teleport (Item Subtype)